fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Tooth or Scare/Gallery
After Fanboy and Chum Chum accidently crash the door on Kyle, his tooth falls out which means the Wizard Tooth Fairy is coming and he's going to remove all his teeth. Kyle inlists help from the boys to hide the evidence. Visiting Kyle Street s2e4a.jpg Fanboy jumping in s2e4a.jpg FB running s2e4a.jpg|"Kyle's House, Kyle's House." Chum Chum jumping in s2e4a.jpg FB and CC running s2e4a.jpg|"We're going to Kyle's house." F&C run to Kyle's house s2e4a.jpg|"And when we get to Kyle's House, we'll finally be at Kyle's House!" Kyle's house s2e4a.jpg|Hey, isn't this Kyle's House? F&C link their arms - part 1.jpg F&C link their arms - part 2.jpg F&C running into Kyle's s2e4a.jpg|"Kyle's House, Kyle's House, we're finally at Kyle's House!" Gargoyle's eyes flashing - s2e4a.jpg|INTRUDER! INTRUDER! Booby Traps in Kyle's house Kyle reading a magazine - s2e4a.jpg|I love this magazine. Kyle stops reading - s2e4a.jpg|Wha - ? Kyle realizes the alarm - 1.jpg|Not another alarm! Kyle realizes the alarm - 2.jpg Kyle is annoyed at alarms.jpg What now - 1.jpg|"What..." What now - 2.jpg|"...now?" Kyle at crystal ball.JPG|I'll go check. Kyle checks for a disaster.JPG Kyle noticing F&C.JPG|"Kyle's house, Kyle's house, we're frolicing at Kyle's house!" Kyle realizing F&C.JPG|"Oh, no." Not Fanboy and Chum Chum!.jpg|"Not Fanboy and Chum Chum!" Kyle 'Oh, well' s2e4a.jpg|"Oh, well." they'll never get past the moat.JPG|"They'll never get past the moat." Running and singing in Kyle's house.jpg|"Kyle's House, Kyle's House!" F&C fall into Kyle's moat.jpg|SPLASH! kyle thinks the moat worked.JPG|Did it work? kyle gets sprayed.JPG|No. kyle's moat didn't work.JPG|"We're as wet as we can get, here inside of Kyle's house!" Kyle with head down - s2e4a.jpg|"Oh..." oh, fiddlebottom!.JPG|"Fiddlebottom!" they'll never get past the dragon.JPG|"Well, they'll never get past the dragon." dragon's fire - s2e4a.jpg|HOOSH! F&C burnt - s2e4a.jpg fully dry s2e4a.jpg|"We're fully dried..." lightly fried s2e4a.JPG|"And lightly fried!" burnt boys running in Kyle's house.jpg|"Deep inside of Kyle's house!" kyle's dragon didn't work.JPG i guess i'll have to....JPG|"Well then, maybe I'll just..." RELEASE THE KRACKEN!.JPG|"RELEASE THE KRACKEN!" Kyle about to activate microphone.JPG Kyle activates microphone.JPG Kyle talking into microphone.JPG|"Uh, yes, um, can we release the kracken please? Thank you so much." F&C running (palantír image).jpg|"Kyle's House, Kyle's -" F&C grabbed (palantír image).jpg|Oh, no! Kracken! Kyle's Loose Tooth Kyle walking up to his door - s2e4a.jpg Kyle 'digesting them over a thousand years' s2e4a.jpg|"Phillip will enjoy digesting them over a thousand years." I'll see if he wants some catsup.jpg|"Maybe I'll see if he wants some catsup." Kyle turning the doorknob - s2e4a.jpg Kyle hears a rumble - 1.jpg|{rumble...} Kyle hears a rumble - 2.jpg Kyle getting crushed by the door.jpg|CRASH! F&C sitting on the fallen door.jpg Fanboy 'barf us up to the door' s2e4a.jpg|"It sure was nice of Kyle's kracken to burp us all the way up to the door." F&C hear Kyle s2e4a.jpg|Hey, where's Kyle? Kyle's mouth in the mail slot.jpg|I'm under here! Get this off of me at once! F&C put the door up with Kyle materializing.jpg|We did! Uh-oh... Kyle materializing s2e4a.jpg|"You..." Kyle 'simple-minded thugs' s2e4a.jpg|"Simple-minded thugs!" Kyle angry at Fanboy and Chum Chum s2e4a.PNG|""Prepare to be fed to the serpent!" Kyle close to the screen s2e4a.JPG|"Dessicate!" {tooth moves} Fanboy and Chum Chum busted by Kyle s2e4a.JPG|Uh-oh, we're in big trouble. boys notice Kyle's tooth moved.JPG|Unless... F&C make fart noises s2e4a.JPG|PFFFTTT! F&C laughing at Kyle's loose tooth s2e4a.JPG|Kyle's tooth moved! weird. Kyle "what's so side-splitting?" s2e4a.JPG|"What's so side-splitting?" {tooth moves again} Chum Chum "Kyle, your mouth!" s2e4a.JPG|"Kyle, your mouth." Chum Chum wiggles Kyle's loose tooth s2e4a.JPG|"It has a doggy door." Kyle notices his tooth is loose s2e4a.JPG|"Oh no, my tooth is loose!" Kyle mustn't let it fall s2e4a.JPG|"I mustn't let it fall --" Kyle shocked that he lost a tooth s2e4a.JPG|Too bad. Kyle's tooth on the floor.jpg main 3 staring at Kyle's tooth.JPG|"Out?" Kyle picking up his tooth.jpg Kyle before he brings his tooth into view s2e4a.jpg Kyle holding tooth s2e4a.JPG|"Oh, no!" Kyle 'the wizard tooth fairy will come'.jpg|"Now, the Wizard Tooth Fairy will come!" Kyle 'disaster of epic proportions' s2e4a.jpg|"This is a disaster of epic proportions!" Chum Chum 'Why are you so freaked out' s2e4a.jpg|""Why are you so freaked out, Kyle?" Fanboy "Yeah!" s2e4a.jpg|"Yeah!" Fanboy thinks what the Wizard Tooth Fairy would do.jpg|"I bet the Wizard Tooth Fairy leaves..." magic money.jpg|"Magic money!" Money that turns into candy.jpg|"That turns into candy..." rot your teeth out - s2e4a.jpg|"...so you can rot your teeth out..." FB 'get more magical money-candy'.jpg|"...and get more magical money-candy!" Fanboy "that's it, right?" s2e4a.jpg|"That's it, right?" Fanboy "am i wrong?" s2e4a.jpg|"Am I wrong?" Kyle "not what the" s2e4a.JPG|"It's not what the Wizard Tooth Fairy leaves..." Kyle "it's what he takes!" s2e4a.JPG|"It's what he takes!" Kyle sky effect s2e4a.JPG|Forged in a pit of molten tartar... Elves working - s2e4a.jpg tartar emerging - s2e4a.jpg Wizard Tooth Fairy created.jpg Wizard Tooth Fairy revealed.jpg Wizard Tooth Fairy sharpening blades.jpg|He sits on the edge of oblivion sharpening his blades... Wizard Tooth Fairy spooling floss.jpg|Spooling his floss... Wizard Tooth Fairy waiting.jpg|Waiting, waiting, waiting... Young wizard close-up s2e4a.jpg|Until... Young wizard on a broomstick - s2e4a.jpg Young wizard hits the ground - s2e4a.jpg|Dental tooth falls from dental gum. Young wizard trying to reattach tooth - s2e4a.jpg Young wizard sees the Wizard Tooth Fairy.jpg|Then, he arrives! Wizard Tooth Fairy holding young wizard (shadow).jpg Wizard Tooth Fairy removing young wizard's teeth (shadow).jpg|He appears and removes all your teeth one by painful one! Wizard Tooth Fairy holding young wizard's teeth.jpg Wizard Tooth Fairy vanishing with teeth in hand.jpg Young wizard with no teeth.jpg|Until your mouth is as empty as his soul. Anti-Fairy Incantation FB talking with Kyle pacing in the foreground s2e4a.JPG|"Wait, I'm confused. Does he live at the edge of oblivion..." does he live on Tooth Mountain.JPG|"Or on top of Tooth Mountain?" Can I play with your kracken?.JPG|"Can I play with your kracken?" CC talking with Kyle pacing in the foreground s2e4a.JPG Kyle 'i must find' s2e4a.jpg|"I must find the right incantation to keep him from coming!" Kyle conjures a book s2e4a.jpg|Maybe this book will tell. Kyle grabs book s2e4a.jpg Kyle reading book s2e4a.jpg|"Very well, let's see." Kyle turns page in book s2e4a.jpg|"A simple 3-step charm." Kyle to F&C 'this shouldn't be hard' s2e4a.jpg|"This shouldn't be hard!" Kyle 'alright...' s2e4a.jpg|"Alright..." Kyle 'step 1' s2e4a.jpg|Step 1... Kyle reads the first step s2e4a.jpg|''Sprinkle Anti-Fairy Dust on the floor''. Room before sprinkled with dust s2e4a.jpg|"Very good!" Kyle sprinkles dust 1 s2e4a.jpg|"♪ Fairy, be gone! ♪" Kyle sprinkles dust 2 s2e4a.jpg|Kyle knows how to sprinkle things. Kyle sprinkles dust 3 s2e4a.jpg|Sprinkle first, ask later. Kyle sprinkles dust 4 s2e4a.jpg|Keep the Wizard Tooth Fairy away! Kyle sprinkles dust 5 s2e4a.jpg|Almost over... Main 3 with dust on floor s2e4a.jpg|There. Kyle reads the second step s2e4a.jpg|Step 2: Knock three times. Kyle walks off s2e4a.jpg|"Easy enough!" Kyle knocking on shelf s2e4a.jpg|{knock, knock, knock} Fanboy will get the door s2e4a.jpg|"I'll get it!" Fanboy is about to get the door s2e4a.jpg|No one can resist Kyle's "?!" face. Kyle is shocked s2e4a.jpg Kyle 'no!' s2e4a.jpg|"No!" The Wizard Tooth Fairy arrives Fanboy about to open the door s2e4a.jpg|Too late, Fanboy's answering the door. Wizard Tooth Fairy at door s2e4a.jpg|OH, NO! HE'S HERE! Wizard Tooth Fairy at door - close up s2e4a.jpg|No wonder the Wizard Tooth Fairy heard! Fanboy to Kyle 'it's for you' s2e4a.jpg|"Kyle, it's for you." Wizard Tooth Fairy before he flies to Kyle s2e4a.jpg Wizard Tooth Fairy wings s2e4a.jpg Wizard Tooth Fairy floats over 1 s2e4a.jpg Wizard Tooth Fairy floats over 2 s2e4a.jpg Wizard Tooth Fairy floats over 3 s2e4a.jpg Fanboy in front of tooth fairy.png Let me see your teeth.png Kyle is worried s2e4a.jpg Kyle 'by all means' s2e4a.jpg Kyle is relieved s2e4a.jpg Refreshment bads A plan to save the tooth Kyle dizzy and full.png Kyle trying to think - TOS.jpg Do it for F&C.jpg Kyle will do it - TOS.jpg The plan in action Pictures of tooth patterns s2e4a.jpg Checkerboard pattern s2e4a.jpg Defeating the Wizard Tooth Fairy Wizard Tooth Fairy face off.JPG|"So..." Kyle "not a fan of pillows" s2e4a.JPG|"Not a fan of pillows..." Kyle "are we?" s2e4a.JPG|"Are we?" Kyle 'well, then' s2e4a.jpg|"Well, then." Kyle summons the pillows s2e4a.JPG|"I summon all pillows..." Kyle "from bed" s2e4a.JPG|"...from bed..." Pillows swirl around Kyle s2e4a.JPG Kyle "to bath" s2e4a.JPG|"...to bath..." More pillows swirl around Kyle s2e4a.JPG Pillows arranging into attack formation s2e4a.JPG|"...AND BEYOND!" pillows lined up.JPG ready to shoot the pillows.JPG Kyle shoots the pillows.JPG Kyle gets a new tooth To return to the "Tooth or Scare" episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries